


Eternal Winter

by thewinterwidxw



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Love, Marvel Universe, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, scarlett johansson - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterwidxw/pseuds/thewinterwidxw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BOOK ONE OF THE ETERNAL WINTER TRILOGY</p>
<p>Realizing that Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow doesn't fit into the illusion of superheroes, she decides to go on her own path. A path that leads her to becoming a vigilante. The life she once knew and left behind is now coming back to haunt her. Dragging her back into the blood-seeped snow of Russia. Where her most critical mission lies ahead, taking down Russia's greatest and most dreaded criminal. The devil's right hand, the Grim Reaper: Trikov. A ghost that terrorizes the people who get in his way.</p>
<p>With this mission comes a reunion. The reunion of two people, two tragedies, and one story. What happens when your first love has the same mission as you? </p>
<p>This is the story of the Winter and the Widow, an eternal alliance and a rekindled love.</p>
<p>Nichto ne gorit, kak zimoy. Nothing burns like the winter.</p>
<p>WARNING: Explicit language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 so I will only add the first chapter and it's pretty short so if you guys are still interested after please head to my account on wattpad: TheWinterWidxw  
> Also there are probably accidental grammatical errors so I apologize in advance! :)

I: The Hunt

December 19 2025

Novosibirsk, Russia

The icy air hung on the sewer's ceiling as Natasha sauntered through the shadows. Dripping water echoed off the vacant walls, reminding her that she was not completely alone. Her swift movement hushed on the molded cement.

It's been decades since Natasha has stepped foot in the "Devil's Home", she calls Russia. Decades since the Red Room, decades since torment and decades since terror. Trying to keep the barbarous nightmares from flowing, she pointed her two guns at shoulder level. Ready to eliminate at any moment. Frozen, she concentrated on any note of protectors or defenders.

Complete silence.

She took a sharp turn, leading to a worn and tarnished steel door and stood still, listening for a single breathe or footstep. Nothing. Waiting no more she kicked the door open, leaving small waves of dust floating across the floor. The room was uninhabited, not a single paper or hand print amongst the dust to prove of any sign of occupation.

"Dammit." Natasha said to herself. "Another dead end."

Raking her hand through her auburn hair, she tried to find a logical explanation to this empty hole. This has been her first lead in trying to find Trikov, a rumored insurgent, an anarchist. Connected to more than a hundred crimes in the past fifteen years. People call him "Satan's Right-Hand Man" or "The Grim Reaper", known for taking people to the depths of Hell before even ending their lives. Very skilled in the art of torture, he always leaves a signature on his victims. He removes the heart and places it in the mouth of the casualty. Some say it's a message, a warning. While others say its the repulsive move of an inhumane being, someone who craves the vile taste of blood.

And this lead has lead her once again to zero trace of his existence. Letting out a sigh, she placed her Glock 26s in her dual thigh holsters and ambled out of the room.

Exiting the abandoned sewage facility, Natasha was welcomed by a bitter cold wind on the opposite side of Novosibirsk. She scanned the perimeter for any sign of life then footed to her hidden Jeep, camouflaged in the heavy snow. She started the car and headed to her remote safe house.

The sun was blocked by the thick gloom of winter, making it difficult to tell what time of day it is. Natasha glanced at the time. 10:35 a.m. Enough time to start on a new lead. Once she got to the safe house she turned on her multiple monitor computer and examined all six screens carefully.

"So." Natasha whispered to herself. "Where are you now Mr. Trikov?" She watched as locations danced on the screens.

"It's been two weeks since your last kill." She pointed at the city of Koltsovo.

"Andrei Yeltsin, a former arms dealer... known for selling rifles to infamous Russian mafias..."

She eyed his picture. "Now why Andrei?" Her hands gripped the edges of the desk. "Broken promise? Spilled secrets? Waste of time?" She paused trying to find a rational reason.

"What did you do Andrei?"

Pulling the chair out she searched up his autopsy, there were signs of struggle before death, a bruise on his lower left jaw and of course; his heart in his mouth. Nothing she has not seen from Trikov before. Then she searched up Andrei's allies, all missing or deceased.

"Another dead end." She massaged her temples.

Her last resort was the location of his living quarters. An address popped up five miles from his place of death. "So you weren't slaughtered at home?" She smiled to herself, finally another lead. Taping into the satellite, she found that the house is uninhabited. Then she tapped into the house phone records, not a single call has been made since Andrei's death. Completely unoccupied.

"Time for a little road trip."

The sound of loading guns bounced off the walls as Natasha prepared for her thirty minute drive. She placed her Glock 26s' and fully charged Taser Batons in her thigh holsters. She checked her Widow Gauntlet, threw extra ammunition into a duffle bag and headed to the Jeep.

Birches lined the white roads, giving it a haunted winter wonderland feel. Natasha kept her eyes open to any indication of living beings, a habit she will never get rid of. Not fond of the presence of silence she began to tap her thumbs on the wheel. After almost half an hour, she made it to the front of her next big clue. Being as silent as possible, she headed for the door.

Then the sound of broken glass pierced her brain. She froze. Waiting for another sound but nothing but silence came after. Someone was home. Wasting no more time she pulled her guns out and with a solitary kick she knocked down the door. She walked in cautiously, scanning the room. Before she knew it an ice cold arm wrapped around her neck, locking her in place. The lock was strong, male.

Pulling herself free Natasha headbutted her attacker, causing him to lose his balance for a quick second. She turned around to face him but all she could see is a shadow under a hood, hiding his identity. He tilted his head and Natasha took a couple steps backwards while charging up her Taser Batons.

"Are you ready to dance?" She smirked.

He uttered nothing.

"Well then" She lifted her Batons to waist level. "Lets dance." And ran towards her target.

He stood still as she charged in his direction, she raised her baton, aiming for the neck. The hooded man stopped the baton with a quick raise of his arm. While he was blocking the baton, she went for his thigh. He stepped back faster than she could breathe.

He decided to take out a weapon of his own protection, a knife, The Gerber Mark II to be exact. He tossed it in the air, grabbed the hilt and slashed the knife toward her chest, she dodged it. Skilled in the art of knife fighting, Natasha noted to herself. She watched as he spun the knife around his fingers, waiting for his next move. Trying to confuse her, he threw his knife up in the air and went for a punch on her right cheek. Natasha seeing it coming avoided the attack and whacked the knife with her baton out of arms reach.

"Why are you making this so easy for me? At least give me a challenge." she simpered.

And that is exactly what he did.

He took out two more Gerber Mark II's from his thigh holster and went at Natasha in full speed. Slashing both knives at the same time in different positions. He aimed for her arms, thighs, abdomen, neck. Everywhere he can get his knives at. Natasha dived each hit in a matter of seconds. Something about his movement and technique was so familiar, she couldn't pinpoint where she has seen it. She ran behind him and jump onto his shoulders, crushing his neck between her thighs.

In that moment she shocked him with 300 volts of electricity, he groaned and pushed Natasha against the wall, knocking her off his shoulders. She grunted at the pain growing in the back of her head.

She could hear her batons clank against the wooden floor, right in front of his feet. He stared down at the batons until the blue light of electricity faded. He then put his attention to rubbing his neck, trying to soothe his burned flesh. While he was distracted, she reached for the gun on her thigh. A split second later, a knife flew across the room and hit the wall a millimeter away from her head. She jolted her hand back, realizing by the time she would pull out the gun, he would kill her with another flick of his knife. There was no way out of this alive for her.

It was once again quiet.

Natasha gazed down at the broken picture of Andrei and his family and their smiling faces. Then she glanced back up at the hooded man, who was wiping the blood off his nose. She waited for him to end her, she waited for any sign of execution. But nothing came. Then he threw her the batons and she caught them in mid-air. Confused, Natasha looked down at her batons and then looked back up at the hooded man.

But this time his hood was removed. She stared in horror, like a nightmare that came to life.

"James?"


End file.
